


Mad love

by Kutechickable, ploy_summer



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Will add more in the future - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7847251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kutechickable/pseuds/Kutechickable, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ploy_summer/pseuds/ploy_summer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Victor Zsasz, Bruce Wayne,Edward Nygma, Oswald Cobblepot and Jerome Valeska are Jim Gordon's soul mates?? And what if Carmine Falcone adopted Jim Gordon??? And what if this is a soul mate and omega/alpha/beta universe???? Let's find out!!</p><p> </p><p>This is my first fanfic so sorry if there's any mistakes and English is not my native language so im sorry again if there's any grammar mistakes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mad love

Hi my name is Jim Gordon and I'm at the orphanage... Yes my mom and dad died... And I have no hope for new parents at all.. Well you see I'm an omega and parents want an alpha.... So that's why I don't think anyone would want me as their child

A man arrives he has this aura that can make kids cry and there's 2 bodyguards next to him

"Hey kid" the man says to Jim  
"M-me? " Jim says with a confusion written on his face and in his voice  
"Yes you. Do you want to be my kid? I'm here looking for one and you seem to be really interesting," the man says seeming to be really amuse with himself  
"But I'm a weirdo... " Jim says while looking at his feet  
"Hmm? How are you a weirdo? " the man says while smiling  
"I'm an omega... "  
"Well I don't care" the man says still smiling  
"Really?" Jim asks finally looking up at the man's face  
"Yes, so do you want to be my adopted child? And I will assure you that if you are with me no one will bully you or make you cry" the man promises  
".... Ok.... " Jim answers shyly while attempting to hide his face  
"Haha very well. Ryan (I made this up Idk if Falcone have bodyguards or not or their name) get me the paper work I will take my kid with me today! Oh by the way kid what's your name?"  
"My name is Jim Gordon... What's your name sir?"  
"My name is Carmine Falcone and now your name is Jim Falcone now, and don't call me sir call me dad "  
"Yes dad," Jim replys suddenly shy again  
"Well let's go to our home,"

-2 years later-  
"Daddyyyy!" Jim yells running down the stairs  
"Yes Jim? " Falcone answers while looking at his son amusement present on his face  
"Daddy today is my 12 birthday!" Jim shouts looking really excited  
"I remember, so has your soulmate mark shown up yet? "  
"I haven't see it yet," Jim mumbles  
"Let's see then," Falcone says a smile lighting up his features  
"Dad... " There's confusion in his tone  
"Yes Jim?"  
"Why do I have 5 marks?"  
"What?! " Falcone shouts  
"Is it bad?" Jim looks almost ready to cry seeing this Falcone begins to reassure him.  
"No! It's just... Not common for people to have multiple soulmates but there's people who have had it before"  
"Ok... "  
"Why the pout? There's people waiting for you outside let's go!"  
"Ok dad!"  
And after that jim is running outside  
"Happy Birthday!!!" outside there's 30+ men and women and all of them work for Carmine Falcone it's because Jim is home schooled so he doesn't really have friends his age  
"Thanks guys!! " Jim says while smiling brightly and he's going to have a great birthday party

**Author's Note:**

> I think I will skip to the part where jim is coming back home after the incident at his old job because after this it's could be boring  
> Well idk  
> I would love to have a co-writer to help me with the story or with Grammer and stuff


End file.
